One Cell in the Sea
by BurningHotels
Summary: Robin is currently dealing with the stress of making her way back to her crewmates and the newly awakened feelings for one of the men in her life. A single stop at a dark island will reunite them. Now they must find their way home. Sorry, bad summary.


First FanFic ever! So excited! This story takes place after Robin is rescued from Tequila Wolf and a little after Ace's death, Robin doesn't know about that yet. The first chapter is a little dry cause I have to explain everything and get the story started! It will get better! Sorry for any grammar mistakes cause I suck at grammar. If you see any BIG IMPORTANT mistakes please tell me! R&R! Enjoy!

It was the seventh day of travel. The Revolutionist had allowed my passage into the Grand Line on their vessel after they had rescued me from Tequila. I was lucky to be so fortunate; I was in East Blue, unfamiliar territory for myself. It would have been impossible for me to find my way back into the Grand Line and all the way Sabaody all by myself, let alone in a reasonable amount of time. The Revolutionist had stolen a ship from a Marine port that enabled then to sail across the Calm Belt, and they had promised me a ride back to Sabaody. I was treated well and cared for, but my heart ached for the crew. I missed them all.

Homesickness was enveloping me, and a thick depression was threatening to take over my system. I had been told that we would reach Saobody in eleven days, at the time it hadn't seemed like a big deal, less than two weeks; but now hours stretched themselves and days seemed to pass slower and slower. I spoke little, ate little; I felt like I was fading away, one piece at a time. I would have slipped into lonely madness long ago, but I had a rock. A lone grip on reality. Him. He was the last thing I saw before I closed fell asleep, his voice whispered in my dreams. I'd see him in the shape of the clouds or his silhouette in the shadow of a wave. Maybe I really was going crazy, but my wishful images of him helped me remember that this all wasn't for nothing; I had nakama waiting for me.

I shook my head slightly, trying to clear my head and focus on the present; which at the moment, was looking rather dire. I was standing near the head of the ship, looking out on the Grand Line. Without the crew it seemed cold and dark, or that might had been the heavy, menacing looking storm just ahead of us. It swirled ominously, the dark clouds reaching toward the ship in thick black tendrils. The sea ahead was faded with the heavy rain but you could still make out the churning, crashing waves that lay before us. There was no avoiding it, and the Revolutionist's battle ravaged ship was in no condition for a skirmish with such a storm, as well as the fact we were running low on supplies.

I turned back to the ship watching the Revolutionist rushing around the deck, preparing to face off the gale; tying down loose items and fixing the sail. I spotted the Captain and crewman talking near the mast. I descended the stairs and walked over to them.

"Gentleman," I stated politely, smiling at them, but not quite masking the concern. The Captain smiled back, looking surprisingly relaxed in the face of such turmoil.

"Miss Nico Robin, there is no reason to worry." he reassured me, guessing the reason for my distress, "Do you remember went we traveled a bit south in the East Blue before entering the Calm Belt? We choose a course that allowed us to travel in a straight line to Sabaody while also intersecting with an island. A little over ten miles into that storm is that island. This said island is actually a Revolution Base, there we can dock until the storms over and reload on supplies. This storm actually couldn't have come at a better time, we'll only have to deal with it for an hour or so. We'll be a day behind, but we'll still get you Saobody, I promise." he finished his speech with a reassuring smile and I smiled back, glad to hear that the situation was not as dangerous as I had thought it to be, but I still had a few questions.

"A Revolution Base?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes, it's actually a rather tiny island, the remains of an old kingdom actually. Its been abandoned for years, perfect for a secret port base. " He explained, pulling a map from inside his coat and handing it to me. I unrolled it, studying the layout of the small, oddly-shaped island.

"What kingdom?" I asked.

"Shikkearu," I nodded, I had read a book on the small empire, poor leadership and a failing economy had caused it collapsed in on its self ten years ago. My eyes fell back to the map, and the X that marked the Revolutionist's dock.

"Is the island completely inhabited?"

"I doubt it. We've never seen anyone the times we've been there." he made a face, "It's not the nicest island in the world, it's actually quite creepy. I can't think of anyone who'd want to live there." He shrugged, then he left me to go order around a few crewmen. I continued to stare at the map, tracing the odd mountain formations with my finger.

Sighing, I rolled the map back up turning my attention back to the storm, which had moved ridiculously far in the last couple minutes. The clouds were nearly upon us, black and menacing, hunching over the ship. I could hear the surging sound of rain on sea in the distance. I looked behind us at the clear sky we were leaving behind; twilight. Night would be falling soon and the storm would only make it worse. I hoped we reached the island before nightfall. The captain was shouting now, informing the crewmen of our stop at the island, and that God willing, they would arrive there in less than two hours. I listened to him for a few moments longer then drifted back over to the side of the ship, staring out at swirling, black, ocean. Swirling black, just like his eyes. He grinned at me in my mind, easing my worry even as rain began to fall, spattering my hair. I closed my eyes, remembering; his dark eyes, his hard demeanor, his bizarre hair. What was this feeling! He is my nakama, nothing more…right? Why did my heart flutter at the thought of him? Why did my chest tighten every time I heard his name? Maybe I already knew…I just wasn't ready to accept it yet.

I stared out over the water, I would see him soon. We will all meet at Saobody and then maybe I would fully understand my feelings for him when I saw his face again.

_Be safe Zoro. Don't do anything stupid. I'll see you soon_. I tried to send this message through my mind to where ever he was in the world.

_I'll see you soon._ I though again, we will meet at Sabaody, but until then…

Next stop…Kuraigana Island

So yea, that's the first chapter; I really hope it didn't suck. I know it was short It will get better AND LONGER, I just needed to start the story off. Robin is a hard character to write for so if it seems out of character I'm really sorry. Please review! Seven exclamation points people. I'm. Serious. REVIEW! It is the fuel that makes my fingers move on the keyboard! This is my first FanFic and I plan on making more! So tell me if you like this! I love you all since you actually read this whole chapter! Especially if you are Linhae! YOU'RE THE BEST! LOVE YOU! I comment on every review so click that REVIEW button! I know you want to.


End file.
